Doctor Doom
Doctor Doom is a character from Marvel Comics. Wiki Match-Ups * Griffith VS Doctor Doom Possible Opponents * Mortal Kombat ** Shao Kahn ** Shang Tsung * Undertale ** Asriel Dreemurr ** Asgore Dreemurr * Star Wars ** Darth Vader ** General Grievous ** Darth Sidious * Syndrome (The Incredibles) * Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Deus (Asura's Wrath) * Yhwach (Bleach) * Algol (Soulcalibur) * Dracula (Castlevania) * M. Bison (Street Fighter) * Dimentio (Super Paper Mario) * Superman (Injustice) * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Godzilla (...) * Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) * Mewtwo (Pokèmon) * Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) * Kirby ** Meta Knight ** King Dedede * Vilgax (Ben 10) * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Dragon Ball Z ** Frieza ** Cell ** Zamasu ** Vegeta * Doomguy (Doom) * Bayonetta (...) * Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Spawn (Image Comics) * Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) * DC Comics ** Superman ** Doctor Manhattan ** The Joker ** Slade ** Doctor Fate ** Batman ** Doomsday ** Darkseid * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) History Victor Von Doom was an orphan after his mother went to hell and his dad died of frost bite. He quickly learned magic and potions and created fraud products. He also created the very first Doombot. He eventually went to college, where he met Reed Richards. Doom didn't like Richards, and attempted to make a machine to communicate with his mother, who was in Mephisto's Realm. His machine had various flaws, which instead blew up on Doom's face-literally. Having a gigantic scar on his left cheek, Doom was expelled from the university. He then ran into the mountains, where he met some gypsies, who built him a armored suit, with a mask to cover his face. However, he put it on too early, which damaged his face even more. He became the gypsies' leader and soon ruled a country in Europe called Latveria. He then spent the rest of his life plotting revenge against Mr. Fantastic and the Fantastic Four. Information Background * Real Name: Victor von Doom * Alias: Doom, The Master, Invincible Man, Vincent Vaughn, Hans, Rabum Alal, The Great Destroyer, The Damned, Destroyer of Worlds, Doom the Destroyer, God Emperor Doom, God, Doctor Iron Doom, Beast of the Balkans, President Metal Man, The New Apprentice, and has also inhabited the bodies of Daredevil, Norman McArthur, Mister Fantastic, and Human Torch * Affiliation: Parliament of Doom (Multiverse) (leader), Zefiro Clan; formerly Thor Corps (leader), Black Swans (leader), Doom's Avengers(founder and leader), Magneto's super-villain group, Future Foundation, Intelligencia, Cabal, Knights of the Atomic Round Table, Acts of Vengeance Prime Movers, partner of Namor, employer of the Terrible Trio, Fantastic Four (leader), Hydra (Heroes Reborn), ally of Layla Miller; Legion Accursed * Occupation: Adventurer, scientist; former world destroyer, Monarch of Latveria, Baron of Hassan, Baron of Krozi, would-be conqueror, leader of an order of Tibetan monks * Height: 6'2 (6'7 armored) * Weight: 225lbs (415lbs armored) Powers and Abilities * Magic ** Mystical Blasts ** Mystical Force-Fields ** Invoke Entities ** Spell Casting ** Spell Reversing ** Summoning ** Teleportation ** Foot-Diving ** Dimensional Travel ** Mystical Ensnaring ** Mystical Portals ** Healing ** Banishment ** Time-travel ** Power Absorption ** Elemental Manipulation * Psionics ** Mind Transference ** Hypnotism ** Technopathy ** Telekinesis ** Enhanced Senses * Super-Genius Intelligence * Master Martial Artist * Peak Human Conditioning * Indomitable Will * Highly Influentual Connections * Charismatic Leader * Artist * Planist * Master Swordsman Feats * Crushed a diamond with his hands * Killed a lion in one punch while naked * Lifted Mjolnir * Can lift several tons * Can obliterate Sentinels in one shot * Can match the Thing's strength * Easily breaks a titanium net * Can casually toss large rocks with one hand * Able to match Silver Surfer * Drew blood from the Hulk * Electricity can harm Mr. Fantastic, whose body is a natural insulator, even when Reed is wearing insulated gloves * Crumbled Captain America's shield like wet toilet paper which is something that not even Mjolnir can do * Thinks as fast as a super computer * Caught Captain America's shield * Survived a blast from Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet * Armor blocked Silver Surfer's telekinesis * Survived being judged by Wakanda's panther god * Can withstand the Hulk's strongest attacks * Endured being flung into the atmosphere and Iron Man's repulsor blasts * Endured months of torture from demons in Hell. * Tanks Storm's lightning, whihc are strong enough to blast through a group of doombots * Take blasts from atomic grenades like they're nothing Skills and Experiences * Willpower beat Purple Man's telepathy even without his helmet * Has defeated the Silver Surfer, Galactus, and the Beyonder * His magic is on par with Doctor Strange's * Hypnotized a Cthulhu-like creature * Went toe-to-toe with Spider-Man, Captain America and Black Widow without using his technology and won * Reprogrammed Ultron to serve him during the Secret Wars * Was trained in ancient ways of magic and waited thousands of years to get back to the present * Fought hand-to-hand against Black Panther when his suit was depowered by an EMP, who can defeat the Fantastic Four alone * Fought off numerous thugs in Daredevil's body * Outdueled Krang in a swordfight Weaknesses * Ego ** Deal with Mephisto * No matter how good his plans are, they tend to fail for one reason or another * Secretly fears Mister Fantastic, even when he has the upper hand * Defeated by Squirrel Girl, and has had a hatred towards squirrels since * Losing streak against the Fantastic Four * Was defeated by Luke Cage, who attacked him relentlessly at the same spot on his armor until the armor broke, forcing Doom to submit and give Cage requested payment for his earlier services * Killed by Hawkeye in an alternate universe Gallery Doctor Doom Portrait Art.png Marvel Comics - Dr Doom raising his arms as lightning strikes.png|Dr Doom raising his arms as lightning strikes Trivia *He appeared in episode 49 of Death Battle against Darth Vader from Star Wars *He is Stan Lee's personal favorite villain Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Marvel Characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Time Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Immortal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Wizard Category:Angry Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Time Travelers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Shapeshifters Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Army Leaders Category:Absorbers Category:Regeneration Category:Elementals Category:Antagonist Category:Lightning Users Category:Healers Category:Royal Combatants Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Projectors